You and Me
by georgiapeachs
Summary: A Caryl drabble series. Some stories will connect other will stand alone.
1. Chapter 1

It was nearly time for dinner by the time they got back to the prison. After making quick work of getting the supplies unloaded some of the Woodbury people came out to carry them in and put them away, Carol made her way towards the kitchen to see if they needed any help getting dinner ready. She gasped a vice like grip closed around her arm and pulled her back outside and gently pushed her against the wall.

She looked up into the blue eyes of Daryl. He placed his hands on either side of her head pining her in place. He lowered mouth till it was right next to her ear.

"Where ya goin?" he said huskily as place a light kiss behind her ear.

Carol shuddered as she felt his hot breath on her neck_. 'Damn he was good at that.'_

"I was just going to help with dinner," she barely managed to get out because he had started to nibble on her earlobe and along the side of her neck.

"Let them Woodbury bitches handle it, ya do enough shit 'round here."

"But I- " she began. But she was unable to finish her thought as began to mouth along the hollow of her throat and one of his hands moved under her shirt to caress her stomach. She felt a warmth begin in her belly and start to spread lower. And before she could stop it a moan escaped her lips.

All at once his mouth and hand left her and she opened her eyes not realizing when she had even shut them. He was standing back from her smirking.

'_Why did he stop?'_ She began to reach for him; but he grabbed her hand and placed a light kiss on her fingertips.

"Gotta talk to Rick," he said as jogged away from her in the direction where Rick was walking the fences with Michonne.

Carol let her head fall back against the wall and took a deep breath. _'Did that man have any idea what he did to her? Of course he did. The sneaky bastard.'_

She took one last deep breath and walked inside.

Daryl disappeared shortly after dinner but not before slipping a folded piece of paper into her hand and winking at her.

'_Meet me in the Wardens Office. Hour and a half'_

She looked up but he had already slipped out the door. She was about to head to her cell when she felt someone pull on her arm. She spun around and was starring and Maggie who had a smile tugging at the corner of her mouth.

"So what's the plan?" she asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"Plan? I don't know what you're talking about." She said trying step around Maggie. But Maggie was quicker blocking her path.

"So I guess I wasn't supposed to notice you and Daryl making earlier or the note he just slipped you."

"You saw that?"

"Of course I did. Just be glad Glenn didn't or it would be all over the prison by now."

"Oh my god. Maggie I'm so nervous. He wants me to meet him in the warden office in an hour. I don't know what to do. I've never been with anyone but Ed. And I just don't know-" feeling a sob coming on

Maggie quickly pulled her into a hug and rubbed her back. "Shhh. It's okay you have nothing to be nervous about. This is Daryl. That man loves you. He wants you. Everyone can see it."

"You really think so?"

"Carol that man look at you like a starving man looks like the last icecream cone."

Carol giggled at the thought that brought on. She felt Maggie tug on her hand pulling along the cell block. "Where are we going?" she asked.

"I'm going to help you get ready,"she said tugging on her hand again to get her moving.

After digging through all her clothes including her underwear; Maggie declared that none of them were suitable for her first date with Daryl. She then sent her down to the showers with instructions to wait for her.

Carol sat on the bench nervously tapping her foot. She was a little worried about what Maggie was up to. She didn't have long to think about it because Maggie entered a few minutes later with a small duffle bag in her hand. She was then shoved into the shower and told to throw out her clothes.

"Here," Maggie said thrusting her hands into the shower when she heard the water turn on. She grabbed the bottles out her hands and sat them on the shelf in the shower. The was a bottle of shampoo, body wash along with a razor and shaving cream. She picked up the bottle of shampoo and inhaling the sweet smell of lavender and mint.

"Why are you doing all this?" she asked as she squirted some shampoo into her hand and running it through her hair.

Maggie let out a sigh. "Because you've been a great friend to me, kind of like a big sister and I love you, and I just want to help you. Are those enough reasons?"

"Yeah, those are good," she said smiling.

The rest of the shower was spent in relative silence. Carol turned the water off when the water started getting cold. "I'm done. Can you hand me a towel?"

A towel flew over the curtain and landed on Carol's head. She snatched it off and began drying herself. A couple minutes later Maggie shoved something else into the shower and into Carol's hands. "Put them on."

Carol felt her face grow hot when she saw what she was holding in her hands. It was a lacy red bra and matching panties that barely covered anything.

"I can't wear these." Carol hissed.

"Why not?"

"Because I'm too old," she said trying to give them back.

"You are not too old. And Daryl will love it. Now put them on, or I'm going to come in the help you," she threatened. "Then you'll have to tell Daryl that I saw you naked before he did."

She sighed and slipped them on. She looked down at herself she still felt a little self-conscious, but she had to admit she didn't look half bad. She just hoped Daryl liked it. She took a deep breath and pulled the curtain back and stepped out.

"Now that looks great. I don't what you were so worried about. Now hurry up get and finish getting dressed." she said handing her pair and jeans and a tank top she had never seen before.

Carol slipped them on. The shirt was lower cut than she was use to and the jeans a lot tighter than she normally wore. But they fit perfectly.

"Damn Carol you look hot. Daryl' s going to lose his mind when he sees you." She said hand Carol her shoes and socks.

"Do you really think he'll like it?" she tugging her shoes on.

"Yes," Maggie said exasperated. "And if he doesn't than he's an idiot.

"Now get going or you're going to be late." She said shoving her towards the door. "Oh," Maggie said suddenly." I almost forgot." She said slipping couple condoms into her hand. "Have fun," she said slipping out the door.

Carol slipped the condoms into her pocket and slipped her knife and belt onto her pants. She took a deep breath and started towards the wardens office.

**Author's Note: I will post part two of this later tonight. There will be smut.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Part Two as promised. Smut warning.**

Carol walked into the office and looked around there were fresh sheets on the bed an several candle lit all around the room. She looked around the room wondering where Daryl could be. Just then a band or iron clamped around her waist and she was pulled back into a hard chest. "Took ya long 'nough" he whispered in her ear as bit down lightly on her ear lobe.

"Sorry." She gasped out. As he started to mouth along the back of her neck. She moaned louder than she meant to when he bit down lightly. "Had to get cleaned up."

He took a step back from her looked her up down taking in her appearance. She bit her lip nervously. "Do you like it?" she asked in a quiet voice.

He looked at her as if she'd gone insane. "Hell yeah I like it. I fucking love it."

"Are you sure because I-" He grabbed her hand and moved it to the bulge in his jeans.

"What do ya think?" he asked in a husky voice.

She squeezed him lightly eliciting a moan from him as he laid his forehead against hers. "Woman yer killin me here," he said she squeezed him again this time with a little more pressure. He grabbed her wrist and pulled it away him. She whined in protest. "Ya keep that up and this is gonna be over 'fore it gets started good."

He pulled her closer to him and pressed his lips to hers. She grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him closer. He bit down on her bottom lip in an attempt to gain access to her mouth she responded by opening her mouth and allowing his tongue in.

She moved her hands to his hair and tugged lightly on it and then not so lightly; causing him to growl into her mouth. He then pushed her against the wall and attacking her mouth again and then moving down to her collar bone an running licking trail up to behind her ear. He moved his hands behind her to squeeze her ass and pull her against him.

She moaned when she felt his hard cock pressing into her. She needed more. She needed to feel his skin against her. She went for the buttons on his shirt. Suddenly his hands covered hers. He looked unsure and a little ashamed. She was confused until she remembered what she had seen on the farm.

"It's okay. I've seen them before. It won't bother me as long mine won't bother you." He stared at her for a moment before releasing her hands and allowing her to pull the shirt off him.

She could understand why he was worried as she looked at the scar that littered his torso. She knew the ones on his back were worse. But they didn't take away from his attractiveness at all. They just made him more perfect to her with his broad chest and tight stomach. They made him look like a warrior or some sort of great god.

She noticed he still wasn't looking her in the eye. She had to do something about that. She he probably wouldn't listen to anything at this point , she would work on that later, right now she had to show him how much she wanted him. She lowered her head a licked a trail from his stomach up to his nipple and bit down lightly while her hand rubbed him through his jeans causing him to buck against her.

He grabbed her by the arms and yanked her up growling as he bit into her neck. While hands fisted on the bottom of her shirt and yanked it over her head and threw it over his head. Her bra went next. Unable to get the hooks loose he yanked on it tearing he delicate lace and dropping it on the floor. He then attacked her breasts licking, sucking and biting every inch.

"Daryl !" she moaned loudly when sucked on one of her nipple and biting down. He then gave the same attention to the other one. He grabbed at her thighs and tugged on them. She immediately got it and wrapped them around his waist and moved his hand to her ass to pull her against him as she shamelessly ground her pelvis against him desperate to relieve the ache between her legs.

He growled into her neck and began to carry her to the bed; he sucked on her neck all the way to the bed. She knew she would have a hickey in the morning but at this point she could less.

He dropped her on the bed and then leaned down over her and arm on either side of her head. He kissed lightly on the lips. "Ya sure 'bout this, 'cause once we do this. That's it. It's ya and me. This shit will be forever. You'll be mine and I'll be yours."

"I'm sure, " she said leaning up to him. "That's what I want."

He smiled and leaned back popping the snap on her jeans and lowering the zipper. He slipped his hand into her panties growling at the wetness he found there. "Ya already wet for me baby?" he asked as he continued to rub her her before dipping a finger inside her.

She moaned at him, unable to properly form words at this point. He applied a little more pressure to her clit causing her hips to arch off the bed. "Daryl please" she begged wiggling his hand. He smiled at her knowing what she wanted. He leaned back pulling the jeans from and tossing them across the room. He then stood and removed his own pants.

She nearly moaned when saw his cock jutting out from between his legs big, hard already dripping. He tugged on it. She was sure if he would even fit. But at this point she didn't care. She needed him inside her.

He came back to the bed leaned over kissing her and massaging her breasts. "Ya ready?" he asked pressing himself against her wet heat. She nodded.

"Yes. Please I need you."

"This aint gonna last long."

"That's okay. It doesn't have to. Besides we can always do it again. He pulled away slightly and reached under the pillow pulling out a condom and tearing it open with his teeth. He rolled it on and pushed into her slowly. Growling at the tightness he found there. He didn't move for a few moments giving her time to adjust to him. She wrapped her legs around his waist and rolled her hips telling him that she was ready.

He moved in and of her slowly at first while she met him thrust for thrust. He could feel her starting to tighten around him growling more slick. He knew she was close and he knew he wasn't going to last much longer pulled her legs up over his shoulders and starting slamming into her harder with each thrust. He moved hand down to her clit and began to rub it in tight circles. He needed her to come first. He felt he pussy slam down around so hard it almost hurt. He growled and slammed into her one last time before followed her.

He pulled out of her and deposited the condom into the trash can beside the bed. He pulled her against his chest and kissed her passionately.

"I love ya woman." He pulling closer to him.

"I Love you too." She said snuggling into chest.

They laid together touching each and running their hands along each other's skin before finally falling asleep.

**The End. For now.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:** I'm thinking of turning this story into a drabble series. Tell me what you think.

I am ignoring the whole virus, Carol killer storyline.

The caravan pulled up in front of the motel with Carol and Daryl leading the way on the bike. As they dismounted, Rick made is way over to them.

"What do you think, good place to hold up?" Rick asked.

"Looks all right. Don't see no walkers in the lot We'll need ta check out the rooms 'fore we move everybody in." said Daryl as grabbed his crossbow.

"I'll grab Glenn and Michoone and we can start at the far end and work our way up." he said as he walked to where Glenn was standing with his arms wrapped around Maggie.

Daryl placed his hand on Carol's arm to get her attention. "Stay here and help keep an eye on everyone." He asked giving her arm a squeeze.

"Of course. Stay safe." She said as he walked away.

It had two months since they had fled the prison after the governor had come with a tank and knocked down the fences. They had lost several people that day including Tyreese's girlfriend Karen. Since then he had barely spoken to anyone expect for his sister.

Daryl and Carol had fled the prison together that day. During that time something had changed between them. After they had got a safe distance from the prison, Daryl and pulled the bike over and pulled her into his arms and buried his face in her neck. Telling her that he couldn't lose her and that he loved her. And when they got somewhere safe he was going to show her much.

It had taken them a few days to find everyone else from their group. Carol was devastated over the losses, but she was glad that everyone from their original group had made it. Carol looked around at the group of survivors. She hoped they found something permanent soon. It would be winter in a couple months and after how hard the last winter had been when they were on the road. She glanced over watched Ryan with his daughters Lizzie and Mika. They had almost lost him when he was shot during the attack. It had been Lizzie and Mika that had saved him and gotten him into one of the cars. And she couldn't have been prouder of them.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Daryl placed a hand on her back. "This place is clear. We gonna hold up here for a few days. Gather supplies let everyone get some rest."

"Sounds good. It'll be great to sleep in a real bed."

"Ain't gonna be getting much sleep." He said with a smirk.

Carol felt a blush creep up cheeks at that. She deep breath and followed behind him as grabbed their bags out of the truck and made his way into one of the rooms.

He threw the bags down on the bed. "Got hot water." He said.

"What?"

"There's a big ass generator around back. Glenn got it workin. Checked the showers and they work"

"Are you serious?" She ran into the bathroom to check for herself.

"Yeah. Can't be takin no 30 minute shower though." He said leaning against the doorway. She turned and looked at him.

She truly believed he had no idea how incredibly sexy he looked leaning on the doorway with his hair hanging in his eyes and chewing his nail like he did when he was nervous or anxious about something.

He walked over to her and brushed a strand of her now chin length hair behind her ear.

"Why don't you take ya shower get nice and clean and I'm gonna check on Glenn and Maggie and make sure that actually watching and not screwing around." He said as brushed his them against her bottom lip. "Be back in little bit. Don't fall asleep without me." He said shouldering his crossbow and walking out the door.

Carol took a deep breath and leaned against the door. She was suddenly very nervous she hadn't been with anyone in over two years. She was feeling a little like virgin before her first time. She knew she was being silly this was Daryl and he wouldn't hurt her or force her do anything she didn't want like Ed had.

Maybe a hot shower would help her relax. She opened the small cabinet next to the sink and was delighted to find small bottles of shampoo, soap as well as razors and shaving cream. She stepped into she shower and turning she water as hot as she could stand it.

She instantly relaxed under the steam of the shower and the hot water cascading down her shoulders. She was suddenly feeling a lot better about tonight. She hoped Daryl wouldn't be too long.

**AN: Part two coming soon. I'll try to have it up in the next couple of days.**


	4. Chapter 4

Daryl headed back to his and Carols room. After checking on Glenn and Maggie had gone to one of the empty rooms to shower and change. He needed some time alone to gather his thoughts about this change in his relationship with Carol that he was about take. He had been sure of his feelings for her some time now. He just lacked the balls to do anything about it. But after nearly losing her when the prison was attacked he decided he wasn't going to waste any more time.

That night he pulled her into his arms kissed her and told her that he loved her. He was sure he and fucked up everything because there was no way she could possibly feel the same about him. But she had surprised him by kissing him back and telling him that she loved him too and had for a long time. He smiled when he thought about that night.

_He pulled the bike to stop when they were a few miles from the prison. He grabbed Carol and pulled her off the bike and pulled her into his chest. _

"_I thought I lost you when that fence came down. I couldn't find you."_

"_I'm okay." She said clinging to his chest. _

_ He pulled away from her briefly and stared at for a moment pressing his lips against hers and pulling her closer. "I love you so goddamn much," he whispered in her ear._

_She pulled back from him slightly and looked in his eyes, "Daryl I—." she bagan._

"_You ain't gotta say it back. I know ya probably don't feel the same. I just-." _

"_Will you shut for a minute." She reached up pushed his hair away from his eyes. And ran her hand down his cheek, he leaned into her touch and closed his eyes. _

"_I love you too Daryl,"_

_His eyes snapped open and he caught her hand in his and squeezed her fingers. "You do?" he asked afraid to get his hopes up._

"_Yes I do. I love you Daryl Dixon. For a long time; I was just too say anything. I didn't think you felt the same."_

_He cupped her face in his hands and used his thumbs to brush away the tears that had started to make their out her eyes. "Well I do," and he pulled her toward him kissed her again this time with more force and passion than before. _

_He moved his hands to her lower back and pulled her closer to him her hand moved to his head and she threaded her fingers through his hair. She began to bite on his bottom lip seeking entrance into his mouth. He opened his mouth and the same caught her bottom lip between his teeth and sucked it lightly. She moaned into his mouth and tugged on his hair in an attempt to pull him closer. She could feel his arousal pressing against her stomach. _

_They both pulled away reluctantly, panting heavily. "We need to get to the safe house and find the others." She said be between breaths. _

_He nodded his head as she walked toward the bike. He grabbed her arm and pulled her back. "When we get somewhere safe I'm going to show just how much I love you," he said kissing her lightly on her lips. He pulled her onto the bike behind him and they rode off to find the rest of their family._

He opened the door to find Carol sprawled out across the bed. Her hand resting her arm. She was wearing a t- shirt that came down to the middle of her thighs. He swallowed and felt a tightening in his groin at what those creamy smooth thighs would feel like wrapped around his waist. He shut the door and walked toward her as she stood up.

He took her hand pulled her closer to him: his other hand pushing a stray hair behind her ear. "Glenn and Maggie okay," she asked squeezing his hand.

"Fine," he answered brushing his thumb against her bottom lip. She caught the thumb in her mouth and bit it lightly before sucking on it gently and letting it go with a pop.

He growled and pulled her against him biting at her bottom lip seeking entrance into her mouth. He ran his tongue along hers suckling lightly earning a moan from her. Her hand fisted in his shirt and pulled him closer. He ran his hands down her back to ass and squeezed. He had fantasied for months of what that ass would feel like under hand and now her knew and it was even better than he imagined.

They pulled away to catch their breath. He noticed she was trembling. "What's wrong?" he asked pulling her against him and wrapping his arms around her. She nuzzled her face against his chest and sighed.

"Nothing, I guess I'm just nervous."

He tilted her chin up to look at him. "Ain't nothing ta be nervous about. Ain't nothing gonna happen that ya don't want. We can just go to sleep if you want."

"No, I want to. It's just that—It's been a long time and Ed's the only man I was ever with and it wasn't-." She ducked her head as if ashamed.

He tilted her chin back him. "Don't duck your head at me." He said while lightly stroking her cheek. "You ain't got nothing to be ashamed of. And he weren't no man." He started massaging her shoulders. Eagar to get off the subject of Ed. "We go real slow. Take our time. I'll take care of you. Will you let me?" asked looking into her eyes. She nodded. "Ya tell me if want stop okay?"

"Okay," she agreed as pulled her towards the bed until she was laying on her back. He lay down beside and began kissing lips and then slowly making his down the side of her neck bitingly lightly at her collar bone before moving to her ear and catching the lobe in his mouth and sucking; causing her to moan and wiggle against the sheets.

He moved on to the side of her neck biting and sucking on the skin. She was going to have a hickey in the morning. But he didn't care he wanted everyone to know that she was his. She moaned louder when he moved to the back of her neck. Feeling brave he moved his hand to her breast and squeezing through her shirt. "Daryl-." She moaned wiggling against his hand.

Moaning his name caused his cock to strain against his zipper and he had to resist the urge to take her right now. But this was about her right now , making sure she felt good and relaxed. His hand moved to her other breast when she pushed against his chest.

"What-?" he began afraid that he had done something wrong. But she surprised him by grabbing the hem of her shirt and pulling it off and tossing it to the floor.

He stared at her bare breasts. They were even better than he imagined. He looked at her. She was biting her bottom lip. She looked worried.

"Fuckin' perfect." He growled pushing her back against the mattress. His hand went to her breast squeezing and running his thumb over the swollen pink bubs. He pinched one of them lightly causing her back to arch off the bed. He ducked his and took one of her buds in his mouth and began sucking while his other hand massaged the breast.

She wiggled against the mattress and made small whimpering noises. He moved up to kiss her while his hand keep up the work on her breast. She bit at his lip and pushed her tongue into his mouth and sucked his bottom lip. She hooked her right leg over him and moved it up and down his back.

He moved his hand away from her breast and moved to the edge her panties. He looked into her eyes before continuing. "This okay baby?" he asked.

She nodded her head franticly. "Please Daryl, touch me," He pressed her lips against his as he rubbed her through the outside of her panties. She moaned and wiggled against his hand. She was already wet for him. He rand his tongue along the side her neck and kiss the side before he before returning to her lips. At the same he pushed his hand into her panties. He ran finger along her slit before pushing it in. She gasped and arched her back.

'Damn she was tight. He needed to make her cum before this went further. He knew wouldn't last anytime once he was inside her, not with being so long for him and not with how tight she was.'

He moved his finger in an out of her working her slowly. She whimpered and pushed up against his hand. He moved him thumb up to circle her already swollen clit. He moved in small circles just barely brushing against the tip. She grabbed his shirt and jerked him forward. "More please," she moan in a voice barely above a whisper.

He grinned. He was hoping she would say that. He pulled his hand out of her panties and jerked them down her legs and tossed them over his head. She sat up then and pulled at the hem of his shirt. "I think you're wearing to many clothes. It's not fair that I'm the only one that's naked."

He smirked at her and started to pull his shirt. He hesitated for a moment when realized she would see his scars. But then he thought she had taken her shirt without any hesitation after she already admitted to being nervous about being with him. He grabbed the hem of shirt and tossed in the same direction of her panties.

He raised his and looked in her eyes and realized he was nervous for no reason. He didn't see disgust or pity when she looked at him. He didn't see anything but desire. Before his brain could for another thought she was on him licking a trail from his navel up to his nipple which she bit down on. He felt like bolt of lightning had shot through him. "Goddamn. Fuck!" he yelled out, far louder than he intended. He hoped that nobody heard and came running in her.

He pushed her back gently so he could stand and rid himself of his pants and boots. He had bothered with underwear after his shower. He figured he wouldn't be wearing them long anyway.

He climbed back on the bed pushed her so she was lying on her back again. He then grabbed her thighs so they were positioned over his shoulders. He licked a trail from her knee to the top of her thigh before kissing it lightly. She moaned and fisted her hand in the sheets. That was exacting the reaction he was hoping for. "Is this alright?" he asked already ninety percent sure it was

"Yes please," she begged.

She didn't have to tell him twice. He buried his face between her and licked back to front while flicking his tongue against the swollen and throbbing nub. He could tell it was going to take much to get her to where he wanted her. He pushed two fingers into her core while his mouth worked her clit. She shrieked and near bucked him off the bed; but held her in place his other hand. She could feel her starting to tighten around his fingers and he knew she was close. He caught the nub between his lips and sucked with everything he had. She grabbed the pillow from under her head and bit into it as she came.

He pulled his fingers from her and moved the pillow from her face. And he thought he had never seen her look quite so beautiful as she did right then. With her chest heaving, covered in sheen of sweet. "Ya okay?" he asked after kissing her gently.

"Better than okay. That was—I've never—not like that."

He gave her a cocky grin and kissed her again while pressing his throbbing cock against her already sensitive flesh. "Ya ready?"

She answered by wrapping her legs around his waist and bucking up at him.

"Hold up a minute." He grabbed his pants off the floor and fished a condom out of the pocket. He tore the wrapper with his teeth and slipped it on and was back on her in a matter of seconds. She gasped as he pushed into her.

"Ya alright? Did I hurt you?"

"I'm fine." She said as she ran fingers through his hair tugging on it slightly. "I just need a minute" she said wrapping her legs back around her waist.

He nodded his head bending down to kiss her while he concentrated on not blowing it. After about a minute she rolled her hips and bucked against him. He moved slowly at first, trying to find a rhythm. In couple minutes he was thrusting into her she was meeting him each time.

She had her face buried in his shoulder to muffle her cries while her heal dug into his ass. "Oh god Daryl, I'm so close." He picked up the pace and moved his hand down to work her clit. She moaned into his ear. "Harder," she growled. He grabbed her right and positioned over his shoulder while her he slammed into her at a faster pace and felt her clench around him and he slammed into her three more time before he found his own release. He lowered her leg while leaning to kiss her with everything he had.

He discarded the used condom in the trashcan before wrapping his arms around her and pulling her into a tight embrace. "Goddamn woman. I love ya. Ain't never gonna let you go."

She snuggled into his chest and wrapped her arms around him. "Good. Because I have no intention of letting you go either. And I love you too"

"I know." He said kissing the top of her head while pulling the blankets over them. And they fell asleep wrapped in each other arms, both feeling safe, content and loved for the first time in a long time.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5-Surprises and First Kisses**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*****AN: Take place about two months after Woodbury moves in. *****~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

He was lay stretched across his cot, sharpening a bolt, when he heard a rustling outside the sheet that hung across his cell. He recognized the footsteps as soon as he heard them. Now she stood outside the cell not moving.

"I know yer out there. Yer not as quite as ya think ya are." He said.

The sheet moved aside and Carol stuck her head in. "Can I come in?"

"If I said no, would that stop ya?" he said sitting up on the cot.

"Probably not." She said stepping into the cell. "Scooch over." She said nudging him on the shoulder. He rolled his eyes but moved over to make room for her.

She sat and pulled her legs up under her; and rested her head on her knees. She looked so cute sitting curled up like that. The light from the lamp shining her face making it glow. Damn she looked sexy like. He shook his head he shouldn't be thinking of Carol like that but _Damn it _he couldn't help himself. One of these days he would do something about it. He knew she wanted him to he could from the way she watched when she didn't know he was looking.

"Did ya need something?" he asked setting aside the bolt and his knife.

"Can I hide in here for a while?" she asked turning her head to look at him.

"Sure. Who ya hiding from?"

"That new guy Martin; He keeps following me around like a puppy, he's really starting to get on my nerves. Every time I turn around there he is offering to help me something."

He stomach tightened at that. He noticed him following Carol around. He had been close to shooting him a couple times. That jackass needed to know that Carol was his woman. '_His woman. Where the hell did that come from'_

"He ain't tried nothin' with ya has he?" If he had he would shoot him he was sure.

"No, he hasn't tried anything. He's just getting annoying. I thought about borrowing your crossbow and shooting him in the ass." She said smiling at him.

He snickered. That's something that he would pay to see , if money were still worth anything. "Go for it. I'll even make a special bolt just for him."

She giggled. "I'd probably miss anyway. Better let you do it."

"Pfft. Ya wouldn't miss. Ya gotten better the last few times we practiced. My bows just a little bit big for ya that's all.

He been taking her out the last few weeks and teaching her how to use his crossbow. She had been getting really good. She hit over half the targets he set for her. He was thinking of taking her hunting with him the next time he went out.

"Close yer eyes a minute." He said suddenly. He needed to this before he lost his nerve. "Gotta a surprise for ya."

She raised an eyebrow at him. A smile tugging the corner of her mouth. He could she wanted to say something snarky. But she closed her eyes.

Before he could reach under his to get what he got her she opened them again. "You're not going to make me kiss a frog are you?"

He looked at her as if she had lost her mind. "A frog? What the hell woman why would I make ya kiss a frog?" this woman was crazy.

"In the third grade Todd Johnson said the exact same thing to me and the next thing I knew I was kissing a frog."

"Ain't got no frog. Now shut up and close yer eyes or I'm going to give yer surprise to Glenn."

She huffed and made a dramatic show of closing her eyes. He reached under his bunk and pulled out what he had gotten her a couple of days ago when he went on that run. He really hoped she liked and he hadn't just made a fool of himself. He placed it in her hands.

"You can open yer eyes now."

She opened and was a smaller, lighter version of his crossbow. She smiled and ran her hand over it. "For me?" she asked like she was afraid it wasn't.

He nodded his head reaching beside the bed and handed her quiver packed full of bolts. "Picked it up a couple days ago. Figured you needed yer own since ya gotten so good with mine. This one's smaller so it'll be easier fer ya handle. Give ya more accuracy. Might even be able to hit Martin in the ass if he gets fresh with ya." He said with a smirk.

"Thank you Daryl. This is wonderful. Can we try it tomorrow?" she asked.

"Sure. Was gonna go huntin'. Ya wanna come with me." He asked. Maybe if had some alone time with her he'd finally be able to do something about these feeling he had for.

She nodded her head. "I'd like that." She yawned then.

"Best be gettin ta bed. Going to leave at dawn." he said.

"Okay," she said suddenly looking nervous and chewing her bottom lip like she was considering something. She stood up and before he realized what she was doing. She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

He ducked his head, very glad that the light was dim in the cell. So she couldn't see the blush that he was creeping up his face.

"Thank you again Daryl. Do you need anything before I go to bed?" she asked shouldering the bow and quiver. She had her head tilted and the way she was staring at him it was like she was staring right into his soul.

He was going to say no but before he could stop himself the words were out of his mouth. "I wouldn't say no to another kiss." He said suddenly feeling brave.

She smiled at him and leaned over, but instead of kissing him on the cheek like he had been expecting. She pressed her lips to his. It was only for a few seconds and had barely started to kiss her back when she pulled away. She still had the same smile on her but there was something else there to. Desire.

"Good night Daryl. I'll see you in the morning."

"Night." He said wishing he pulled her back down on the bed with him and taken her right there. But there would be time for that later.

He stretched out on the bed and thought about tomorrow and how he might go about getting another kiss from Carol.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6-Surprises and First Kisses Part Two**

Carol awoke to a sharp jab between her shoulder blades. She rolled over and squinted one eye open to find Daryl standing over her with his crossbow slung over his right shoulder. She glared up at him. "Daryl—?"she took a look at wrist watch. "Do you know what time it is?"

"Yeah time fer ya to get up. Were goin huntin."

She gave him her best Dixon worthy scowl and snuggled back under the covers. "Five more minutes." she pulling the covers over her head.

"Nope." he said yanking the covers back and off her. "Get up. For I drag ya ass out in the hall in yer PJ's"

She huffed. But she sat swiped her hand over her eyes to remove the sleep. "Fine. I'm up." She said standing. "Go wait in the hall."

"What for?"

"So I can change." She said reaching or the large plastic tote where she kept her clothes.

"All right. I'll wait for you downstairs. But ya got five minutes then I'm comin' after ya" then suddenly not knowing what came over him he said. "Don't know why I got to wait outside. Aint like I never seen ya naked before."

Carols face turned a bright shade. He had never managed to do that before. Embarrass her. It was usually the other way around.

"Daryl Dixon when did you see me naked?" she said with her hands or hips. She was trying he best to look outraged but he knew she wasn't. Because of the way her nose crinkled up when she was trying to act like she was mad but she really wasn't.

"I reckon that's fer me ta know and you to find out. Five mintues." He repeated before walking out of the cell. As he headed downstairs he resolved he was going to use the time away from the prison with Carol to his advantage. He was finally going to man up and make her his.

**AN: I was just going to leave Chapter Five as a one-shot but my muse insisted that there more to write. So I decided to post this short little chapter. There will be one or two more parts after this. I promise they'll be longer. Let me know what you think. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7-Surprises and First Kisses Part Three**

They had been walking for about half an hour and Daryl had barely said two words to her since they had left the prison. He was a couple feet behind and appeared to be deep in thought. She couldn't help but think that he had invited her out here for reasons other than hunting. She snuck a glance behind her and noticed that his gaze wasn't straight ahead, but rather his eyes were looking slightly down. He was checking out her ass!

As soon as he noticed that he had been caught he quickly averted his gaze. She turned back around covered her mouth to suppress a giggle. It had been a long time since a man had taken the time to check out her ass. She decided to call him out on it. Especially after that comment about seeing her naked this morning. She stopped abruptly and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Were you just checking out my ass?" she said trying her best to sound outraged.

"Yep." He said without breaking stride as he kept walking right on past her.

She hadn't expected him to come right out and admit it. But that's exactly what he had done. She hurried to catch up with when he suddenly stopped and she crashed into his back. She stumbled and almost fell backwards when a pair of strong arms closed around her waist pulled he upright right into his chest. Her lips just millimeters away from his. She was about to lean forward and press her lips to his when he beat her to it, pressing his lips to hers in a searing kiss.

He turned pushed her back gently against a tree, his hand never leaving her waist and not breaking the kiss. He began biting at her bottom lip seeking entrance to her mouth to which she quickly gave to him. After a few minutes he broke the kiss both of chests heaving and lips swollen.

He moved to brush against her bottom lip. "Been thinkin' bout doin that since last night." He said rubbing his thumb against her lip.

"You have?," she panted not having caught her breath.

"Yeah. Aint been able to think 'bout anything else. Just wish I done that last night when ya kissed me instead letting ya go back to yer cell all alone."

"Why didn't you?" she asked as he continued to rub her bottom lip with his thumb. She had the sudden urge to suck that thumb into her mouth. Then was immediately embarrassed by that thought.

"Ya caught me by surprise I reckon. I was too much of a pussy to make a move. That's why I had ta get'cha out the prison, away from those assholes, so I could be alone with ya."

"Well now that you got me alone. What are you going to do with me?" she asked hotly grabbing his thumb in her mouth and sucking before letting it go with a dirty pop.

He growled into her neck. "Gonna show you what I'm going to do." He said biting into her neck the while his hands snaked and grabbed her ass and gave it squeeze. It felt even better than he imagined it would. She moaned into his neck while biting on his earlobe.

His hands moved down under pants and panties to squeeze her bare ass. When she began sucking on his neck he snarled into her neck and tugged on her thighs and pulled her up till she wrapped her legs around his waist. He could already feel himself growing hard. He pressed himself into her core. "Ya feel that?" he asked huskily as he sucked the spot behind her ear.

She threaded her fingers through his hair and tugged on it. "I feel it. Is it for me?" she asked in a whisper she reach began sucking on his neck and grinding herself against him.

He thrust against her. "What do ya think?"

She raised her head when she heard a moaning that didn't come from either one of them. There were at least ten walkers stumbling towards them. Daryl must of heard the moaning at the same time she because he dropped her to her feet while grabbing their crossbows from the ground where they had dropped earlier in their haste to get their hands on each other.

He shoved her bow into her hands. "Keep yer back to mine and don't break formation."

She nodded her head and loaded her bow and kept her back pressed to his. They learned that this was the best way to take out a group of walker and keep them from sneaking up on you.

They dispatched the walker in a few minutes. Her taking out four and Daryl six. By the time they were down they were both breathing hard this time for entirely different reasons. Daryl retrieved the arrows from the walkers heads, no since in leaving them behind, and stored them in separate pouch away from the ones that they would use for game.

"Here," she said handing him a bottle over water that she had already finished half over.

He polished it off in one gulp, while drops of water ran off his lips and down his chin and dripped onto his chest. "Can't be doin this out here," he said after a minute. "Ain't safe."

He grabbed her hand, pulled her to him and kissed her quickly. "I know a place we can go," he said running his fingers through her hair. "Come on." He said tugging on her hand pulling her deeper into the woods.

**AN: Don't hate me for ending it there. I ran out of time to write. I'll try to have the last part later tonight before I go to bed if I have the time. If not it will be Sunday before I have the time to write again. Thanks for reading. Hope you liked it. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8-Surprises and First Kisses Part Four**

They had been walking for nearly fifth teen minutes when they came to small clearing. There was a small cabin no bigger than 30x30. It sort of reminded her of the house from Little house on the prairie.

"How did you know this was here?" she asked him as he pushed through the door.

"Found it last week when I was huntin' nobody been here for long while. Figure its somebody's old huntin cabin." He said pulling her in and shutting the door.

Carol glanced around the room. It was small. There was a full sized bed, with a checkered bed spread on it, tucked into one corner. An old fashion looking gas stove stood against the wall with small table right next to it; on the opposite stood a rather large fireplace.

She rubbed her arms against the chill in the room. Even with a jacket she was cold. It was nearing the end of autumn and a chill had settled into the air. She felt Daryl come behind her and wrap his arms around her and pull her back against him. He placed a soft kiss against her neck and it caused shiver to go down her spine. "Ya cold baby?" wrapping his arms around her tighter.

"Little bit," she answered snuggling back into his arms. Loving the feel of his masculine arms wrapped around her small frame. It made her feel safe.

"I'm gonna start a fire," he said. "Why don't ya get comfortable and then I'll come over and help ya warm up." He said kissing her cheek before walking to the fireplace and digging through his pockets for his lighter.

She sat down the bed and pulled her boots off and dropped them on the floor. She scooted back on the bed and pulled her knees up to her chest. She wrapped her arms around them and rested her head on her knees as she watch stoke the fire.

When it was at a level that he found acceptable; he went to the door made sure that it was secure against walkers. He turned around and looked at her small smile tugging the corner of his lips. He walked toward her toeing off his boots and removing his jacket and angel wing vest before crawling on the bed next to her.

"Should be warm in here in a few minutes," he reaching brushing a stray curl away from her face.

"I'm already warmer," she said as hand moved and began massaging the back of her neck. She let out a small moan when he increased the pressure. She sat up her knees and hungrily pressed her lips against his. He eagerly returned the kiss while pushing gently against her shoulder till she was lying on her back and he was looming her.

She tugged on his bottom lip until he opened his mouth and she greedily stuck her stuck in tangling with his own as they both fought for dominance. He pulled away for moment to pull her jacket from her arms and toss it the floor. He grabbed the hem of her shirt and tugged until she lifted arms so he could remove it.

His mouth watered when he got her shirt off and she saw she wasn't wearing a bra. _Jesus she had the best tits he had ever seen. _When she noticed him staring she started to cover herself with her arms.

He grabbed her arms and pulled them away. "Nuh uh," said pushing them down to her side. "Perfect." He said as caught one the perfect pink bubs in his mouth and sucked while his hand massaged the other. She arched her back and moaned as grabbed a fist full of his hair and pushing him further against her.

He let go when he felt her hand tugging at the hem of his shirt. He grabbed her hands to stop her. She would see his scars. But the way she was looking at him her eyes full of desire, he lip swollen, and her chest heaving. He decided that he didn't give fuck. This was Carol. She didn't care about things like that. She wouldn't judge him. He wanted to feel his skin against hers. He fisted the bottom of shirt and helped her pull it off. He tossed to floor where he thrown her hers.

When he looked in her eyes he didn't see any of the things he was worried. The only thing he saw was desire and dare he hoped love. He hadn't told her. But he knew he loved her. And from the way she was looking at him now he could tell that she loved him too. At least he hoped she did.

Before this went any further he needed to tell her how he felt. He brushed a hand against her face and she leaned into nuzzle her face against it. "Are ya sure ya want this? Are ya sure want me?"

"I've never been more sure of anything in my life. I want you I've wanted you for a long time. I just didn't think you wanted me." She said pulling him down so he was lying next to her.

"Of course I want ya. How could I not. Your perfect." He said kissing her softly. "Carol I—." he hesitated for a moment. "I love ya." He said in quite voice.

She was quite for moment. And he began to get worried that she wasn't going to say in back.

"I love you too Daryl."

**AN: Don't hate me for ending it there. That's all I had time to write before I had to leave for work. I can't promise that I'll get anything more out today but we'll see what happens. Depends how tired I am after I get home. If I don't get to it tonight. I promise to have it out by sometime Sunday evening. There will be one more chapter after this one. **

**I'm also thinking of turning this into a longer fic. What do you think? Would any of you be interested in reading that? Let me know what you think.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9-Surprises and First Kisses Part Five**

"_I Love you too Daryl"_

And with those words he was hungrily pressing his lips to her while his lower pushed further into the bed. She moan when his moved to her neck and began sucking the skin letting go with a loud pop while one his hand snaked down to undo the snap on her jeans.

She grabbed his hand before he could pull the zipper down. "Whats wrong? He asked his voice heavy with lust and want.

"Nothing. I just have something that I want to do first." And she pushed on his hip till he rolled onto his back and she was straddling him."

"What are you-?" he began but she silenced him with kiss and then gave him devilish green while working his belt loose and tossing it to the floor. She worked the bottom and zipper loose and yanked his pants and boxers down and through them on the floor to join his belt. She gave him wink and then ducked her head and took him in her mouth.

She bobbed her head taking him further back each time she moved him in and out her mouth. His hand moved to her head and tangled in her hair. Holding on but not pushing her down. He let out a sound that was somewhere between moan and whimper and he knew he was close.

"Carol ya better back off." He said with a breathy moan.

She ignored and kept bobbing her head taking him deeper. So he pulling lightly on her hair to pull her off him. "What?" she said looking at him out of breath her lips red and swollen. _Damn did he want her to finish that. But no that was not how he wanted to finish, he wanted to be inside her when came and he wanted to feel her come at the same time he did._

"If ya keep that up, it's gonna be over before we get the good stuff." He drawled.

"Oh," she said sheepishly looking down at him and grinning.

"Now don't ya think you better be getting them clothes off?" he said tugging on her jeans.

She stood and slowly lowered the zipper on her jeans and slowly pushed them down her hips. She dropped them on the floor with the rest of their clothes. He groaned when saw her standing there in nothing but a pair of red lacy panties.

She slowly lowered then she flicked them like a sling shot so they landed directly on Daryl's face.

He growled when he got a whiff of her. "Git over here now." He grunted.

She climbed back on the bed straddled him and was about to lower herself onto him when he grabbed her hips. "Wait." He said. "There's a condom in my pants."

"Don't need it. You can't get me pregnant." She said trying to lower herself again.

"Ya sure?" he asked.

"Yes. I have an IUD."

"What the fuck is that?"

"It's something that keeps me from getting pregnant. Now do want me to explain it or would rather have sex?"

He gave her the most devilish grin he could muster and let go of her hips so she could lower herself. The both groaned at the feeling of finally be joined. She rocked back and forth as they found a rhythm that worked for both of them.

"Lean down." He grunted.

She did and he bent his knees and pushed up slightly so he could grasp her hips and take one her nipple in his mouth. He sucked hard the peak as he grasped her waist to hold her in place while he slammed into her.

"Daryl," she moaned in a voice that he had never heard before. "I'm gonna—so close." He took the hint moved his hand down rub at her clit. She began to ride him faster. He grasped her hip with his other hand and slammed into at a faster pace.

She screamed as she came undone around him collapsing on his chest. He thrust into her three more times before he followed her with a growl. She lay on his chest for a few minutes both of them panting and slick with sweat.

After catching his breath he rolled her off him so she facing him. He pushed a stand of hair behind her ear while kissing her sweetly.

"Damn woman that was-." He began unable to think of words describe what had just occurred.

"Yeah," she agreed even though he hadn't actually said anything.

He pulled her against his him and hugged her to his chest. She was content lay like that for a few minutes until she remembered something. She pulled back slightly till she was able to look at him.

"So now, since I've had my way with you," she began. "When did you see me naked?" she asked.

"Pfft. I'm seein ya naked right," his eyes scanning up and down her body appreciatively.

She playfully smacked his arm. "Not right now, earlier this morning in my cell. You said you had seen me naked. Now when did that happen?"

He shrugged. "Nah. I think I'll keep that to myself."

She shoved at his arm. "Come on" she whined. You have to tell me."

"Why," he asked.

She thought for a moment. And then she smiled in such a way that Daryl was worried about what she was up to. "If you don't then I'm not going you about the time I saw you naked."

His mouth hung open. She couldn't be serious. She had to be bluffing.

He scoffed. "Yer bluffin. Ya ain't seen me naked before."

"Are you sure about that?"

He stared at her for moment. He could always tell when she was lying and she wasn't lying now.

"Fine." He said. "But if I tell then you have too"

"Deal." She said.

"It was a couple weeks 'fore we found the prison. When we were at that camp ground next to that lake. I decided to go down to the lake to wash up while I had chance. You was already down there taking a bath." He said grinning sheepishly.

"And you just stood there and watched?" she said trying to sound outraged

He nodded his head. "Course I did. Couldn't help myself. Ya was just so damn good lookin. A man couldn't help it."

When she didn't say anything for a few moments. He spoke up. "Believe it's yer turn now. Spill."

She groaned. "When we were staying at the storage units during the winter; Rick needed you for something and he asked me to get you. I went into the storage unit where I knew you were sleeping. Only you weren't sleeping you were changing your clothes. " she shrugged her shoulders. "I waited for a couple minutes after you were done before I knocked so you wouldn't know that I had seen you." She grinned up at him.

He pulled her closer to him. "Fuck," he groaned. "Now that we have established that were both a couple of fuckin' perverts. I say we take a short nap. We have to go catch some game 'fore we head back home. If we don't sleep to long. We may have time for round two." He said sleepily while kissing the top of her head.

"Daryl you are so romantic"

"Hush woman. Get some sleep yer gonna need your energy when ya wake up."

She snuggled into his chest while wrapped his arms tighter around her.

**AN: And that ends the one-shot that ended up being five shots. I've decided that I want to make these five parts into a full length story. Not sure when I will begin posting it. I need to work out a plotline and decide where I want the story to go first. So thanks for reading this.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

AN: This takes place right after they take the prison after Hershel loses his leg but before Lori dies.

After tossing and turning for the last twenty minutes Carol finally sat up, there was no way she was going to be able to sleep in here. She climbed down from the top bunk as quietly as she could as to not wake Lori sleeping below her. After pulled on her boots and slipping her knife onto her belt she exited the cell.

She made her down to Hershel's cell where he was sleeping on the bottom bunk and Beth was sleeping on the top curled into herself much like cat. She pulled the blanket up over her shoulders that must have been kicked off sometime during the night.

She placed her hand on Hershel's forehead. Cool to the touch. She lifted the blanket to check his leg. No new bleeding. It looked like he was going to be alright. She tucked the blanket back around him; and walked back into the hallway.

"What the fuck are ya doin?" asked a gruff voice.

She jumped and barely managed to suppress a scream of surprise. She looked up to find Daryl standing on his perch leaning over the railing.

"Damn it Daryl!" she hissed "You scared the hell out me."

"What'r ya doing wonderin 'round here?" he asked his voice heavy with sleep.

She walked up the steps to the perch so that they could talk without waking the others. She leaned against the railing and shrugged her shoulders. "Can't sleep." She said.

"Why the hell not?" he asked genuinely curious as to what was keeping her up. It had been a long exhausting day she should have fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. He had until she had woken him with all her stomping around.

"Well for one thing Lori snores like a bear."

Daryl snorted and cover to his mouth. "Yeah I was wonderin' what that sound was. Why dont'cha just move to another cell. Might not be able to hear her.

"It's not just that." she sighed looking down at the floor.

Daryl was silent waiting for her to continue. After a minute of her not saying anything he finally asked. "What is it?"

"The cell." She said. "It's too small there's no room in there. I feel like I can't breathe."

Daryl knitted his eyebrows together confused until he remembered something she had said at the CDC. "Ya claustrophobic?" he asked.

She nodded her head. "Yeah. I kind felt like the walls were closing in around me. I thought walking around for a few minutes might help me relax so I can sleep. I guess I'll go lay down now. Maybe I move to different cell I'll feel like I have more room." She turned to leave when his hand shot out and caught her arm.

"Wait here." He said and walked down the steps without further explanation.

He returned a couple minutes later carrying a blanket, pillow and dragging a mattress behind him.

"What are you-." She began to ask but stopped when she saw him lay the mattress down next to his. He dropped the pillow and blanket on top of it.

"You can sleep up here." He said shyly. "Ya know if ya want to."

She smiled. "That very sweet Daryl."

His face turned bright red. "I aint sweet."

"Are you sure I won't bother you if I'm up here." She asked sitting down on her mattress.

"You won't bother me. Just as long as ya keep to yer side." He said flopping down on his side.

She laid down adjusted her pillow and pulled the blanket up around her. "I can do that." She said. And then because she could never resist a chance to tease him. "And I promise I won't try anything." She cheeckily.

"Go ta sleep." He ordered. "Or I'm sending ya back to yer cell."

"Good night." She said smiling to herself knowing he would never send her back to her cell no matter how much she teased him.

She heard him mumble a good night just before she drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

Lori woke up the next morning and stretched before rolling over to get out bed. When she stood she noticed that the mattress was missing from Carol's bunk along with her pillow and blanket. That's odd she thought. Where could she have gone?

She walked out into the cell. She didn't hear anyone moving about. She must be the first one up. She walked around and checked a few of the cells. Carol wasn't in any of them. Maybe Daryl would know where she was at. She walked up to the perch to wake him.

She stopped about halfway shocked by the sight before her. There in the middle of two prison mattresses were Daryl and Carol cuddling. He had his right arm was wrapped tightly around her waist with her hand clutching his. His face was buried in the back of her neck. He mumbled something unintelligible and pulled Carol closer to him.

She smiled as she made her way down the steps; quietly as not to wake them. She wasn't sure what was going on between them. But she didn't want to do anything that would ruin it. Everyone had noticed how close they had gotten over the winter. She just hoped that this was beginning of something for them. They deserved to happy.

She made her way to the kitchen to get breakfast started for everyone. She had a feeling today was going to be a good day.


	11. Devil Woman-Part 1

**AN: So I got this idea while I was at work and the song Devil Woman came on the Radio and this is the result. It will probably three or four parts.**

Chapter Eleven-Devil Woman-Part One

CARYLCARYLCARYLCARYLCARYLCARYLCARYLCARYLCARYLCARYLCARYL

If she had to hazard a guess, it had started about two months ago. It had started with paying more attention to her that he normally did. He would come to dinner early to ensure that he got the seat next to hers. At least once he day he would ask her how she was or if she needed anything. Last night he had even helped her with dinner when Beth bailed her to go for a walk with Zach. He would bring her little gift back from when he went on runs. Sometimes it was candy, one time he had left a pair of earrings, once it was a new pair of boots after she had mentioned that hers were getting a bit wore out.

Two weeks ago, he had been finding reasons to touch her. Placing a hand on her shoulder as he passed by her. Brushing up against her as the passed in her outside their cells. Helping her off the floor from where she had been sitting sorting through a box of supplies.

He also seemed to watching her more closely. She had more than once caught him staring and as soon has he realized he had been caught she would quickly look away a blush coming to his cheeks. And then she had caught him blatantly staring at her ass and he wasn't be subtle about either. She had been bent over looking for something in a box in her cell she had glanced in the mirror and saw, he even tilted his head as if to get a better look. So had wiggled a little and eyes seemed to bug out his head and her rushed away.

After watching him watch her for the last few weeks she had come to the conclusion that he felt about her the same she felt for him. She knew that Daryl being Daryl would never make the first move so it would have to be up to her. So that was what led her to a plan that she prayed wouldn't blow up in her face.

She quickly stripped out her clothe s and picked up the outfit she had picked up on a run last week. It was something she would have never dared to wear before now. Ed would have beaten her for just thinking about it. But he was dead now and she could wear whatever the hell she wanted.

She pulled own a pair of black jeans that wear so tight that they looked like she had been poured into them. Underneath she wore a pair lace boy shorts that just barely covered her ass. She also had a matching red push-up bra. Over that she pulled a royal blue tank top that was at least one size too small. She put on the boots that Daryl had gotten for her.

And last but not least she picked up her latest gift from Daryl a silver necklace with a Cherokee rose charm hanging from it. She smiled when she thought of how shy he had been when she had given it to her last night. He had come into her cell last night and held it out to her tell her that he had saw it and it had made him think of her. She told him that she loved it hand had given him a kiss on cheek, he turned red up to his ears mumbled a good night and slipped out of her cell as quietly has he had come.

She fastened the necklace, put light coating of lip gloss. She ran her finger through her hair, styling it a bit. She took a deep breath and stepped out into the cell block.

Operation seduce Daryl was about to begin.

_Beware the devil woman_  
_She's gonna get you_

**Part Two coming soon.**


	12. Devil Woman-Part 2

Chapter Twelve-Devil Woman-Part 2

CARYLCARYLCARYLCARYLCARYLCARYLCARYLCARYLCARYLCARYLCARYL

As Carol walked outside, she scanned the yard for Daryl. She spotted him sitting at one of the table with Glenn, Maggie, and Merle. She stood and watched him for a moment, hoping she could pull this and that she was right that he had the same feelings for her that she had for him.

She stopped at picked up breakfast from where it where it was being dished out by the breakfast shift. She glanced down at the bowl and wrinkled her nose, lumpy oatmeal again, what she wouldn't give for some pancakes and sausage.

As she made her way over to the table, Merle was the first one to spot her. He looked her up and down and let out a wolf whistle causing the others to look up. Daryl eyes widened and he took an audible gulp. Maggie raised eyebrow in her direction and gave her a knowing look.

Glenn was the first one voice his opinion. "Holy shit, Carol looks hot." His eyes immediately widened as if had just realized what he said.

This earned a glare form Daryl and elbow to gut from Maggie, who immediately got up and stomped toward the prison. Glenn jumped up and followed his six month pregnant wife.

"Wait, baby come back." He said running after her.

"Can I sit here?" she Daryl coming to stand right next to him. He looked up giving him the perfect view of her breasts.

"Sure," he grunted immediately averting his eyes and looking back at his bowl.

"Thank you Daryl," she said placing her hand on his shoulder to help lower herself on the bench next to him. She sat right next to him, far closer than was necessary as there was no one else on their side of the of the bench.

Merle kept staring at her with a smirk on his face his eyes darting back and forth between her and Daryl. "Lookin mighty good today there mouse." He said while shoveling food into his mouth.

"Thank you Merle." She said taking a bite of her oatmeal.

Merle glanced at his brother. He still hadn't looked at her and had barely spoken to her. It was pretty obvious the boy had it bad. It was pretty oblivious what she as up to. He just hoped his brother would take the bait. Those two had dancing around each other for months and know looked like Mouse finally making a move.

Merle kicked Daryl under the table, causing Daryl to scowl at him. "What tha fuck was that for?" he asked reaching down and rubbing his shin.

Merle nodded his head in Carols direction. "Don' cha think Mouse is lookin real good today."

Daryl barely casts a glance in her direction. "Ya look real nice."

"Thank you Daryl. That's very sweet."

Merle shook his head at his brother sometimes he wondered if Daryl were really his brother. He wasn't even sure he knew what to do with a woman. Maybe he needed to leave them alone for a while. He stood up. "I'm gonna go git to work on that south fence."

"I'll help you." Said Daryl jumping up. He had to get away from her for a little while that outfit, combined with her sitting so close had been enough to make him aroused. He needed to get away before he embarrassed himself.

She caught his arm and stopped him before he could get away. "Actually Daryl I could use your help today."

He looked back at her, her hand and slipped down and was now in his hand. He finally took a good look at her. She was wearing jeans far tighter than he had ever seen her wear and tank so tight and low cut that he was if leaned forward he would get a good view of her tits. Were they always that big?

"What'cha need?" she shifted slightly trying to concentrate on anything but her hand in his. How soft it was and if she was that soft everywhere else.

"The kids knife class is today and I was wondering if you would help me. Show them a few things." she said beginning to rub circles on the back of his hand and biting on her lower lip.

What was she up to? She never touched him like this. "I can do that." He said pulling his hand from hers.

"Great." She said her smiling broadening. "Lets go." She whirling around and headed for the prison.

He watched her walk away her hips swaying slightly. Damn her ass looked delicious in those jeans. It was all he could to reach out and grab it with both hands. Fuck, he wanted her so bad he could practically taste it. He just didn't know how to go about it. He would ask Merle for advice but if he did that he would never hear the end out it. He didn't have much experience with women at least not women like Carol. He had slept with women, but they were always quit fucks in his truck, he didn't care about them. Carol deserved better than that.

As he following behind her she abruptly stopped. And bent over to adjust her boots. 'God damnit she was going to kill him'. Then she looked back at him and winked at him before walking into the prison.

He stopped with his mouth hanging open. She fucking did that on purpose. She wanted him to look. It suddenly occurred him that's why she was wearing those clothes. That was for him. She was trying to seduce him or some shit. She wanted him just as much as he wanted her. Well hell. He needed figure out what he was doing sooner rather than later, because he wasn't going to be able to hold now that he knew she wanted him to. He sighed and made his way into the prison.

CARYLCARYLCARYLCARYLCARYLCARYLCARYLCARYLCARYLCARYLCARYL

After the knife class was over, she was hoping that they could be alone, but he had left as soon as it was over saying he needed to go help Merle. She had been disappointed but she wasn't giving up yet. She knew he wanted her. After she put away the knife and sharpened the one that needed sharpening, she had gone to the supply room to help organize the supplies that had been brought in from the last run. She then made her way outside to see if they needed help getting lunch ready. But really she was hoping to find Daryl. But he was now where to be seen. She spotted Merle over at the kitchen tent talking to Beth trying to convince to give him lunch early.

"Merle!" she called making her way over to him.

"What'cha need mouse?" he asked reaching for the stew Beth had made for lunch and earning a smack on the hand.

"Have you seen Daryl?"

"Aint seen him since this morning when ya'll went off." He said reaching for stew again.

"No, Merle." Scolded Beth. "You have wait until it time for lunch. Besides it's now even read yet."

"He didn't come to help you with the fence?"

"Nope."

"I think I saw him heading for D-block about ten minutes ago." Said Beth said handing Merle a cereal bar to hold him over until lunch. He gave her a smirk and Beth smiled at him and went back to adding canned vegetables to he stew.

"Thanks." She said turning on her heal and heading for the door leading to D-block.

"Hey," called Merle.

She turned around and held her hand up the shield her eyes from the sun. "Yeah."

"Good luck. And try to break him." He said giving her a shit eating grin.

"Shut up Merle." She muttered.

As she made her way into D-block with a flash light she had grabbed out of the supply box that they kept at all the entrances so there would always be one available for anyone that might need one. She held her knife out and ready just in case she ran into any walker they had cleared the whole prison but you never know.

She was trying to figure out what she was going to do about Daryl when she found him. Should she just jump him and hope for the best. Maybe she just come out and tell him exactly how she felt, put all her cards on the table and see if he would tell her how she felt and go from there. She had just about figured out what she was going to do when she felt hand clamp over her mouth and arm grasp her around the waist and she felt herself being drug backwards.

**AN: Part 3 coming soon. I'll try to have it up today since I got the day off work because of the snow. Hope you liked it. Let me know what you think.**


	13. Devil Woman-Part 3

**Chapter Thirteen-Devil Woman Part 3**

**AN: This is the final Part. Smut.**

CARYLCARYLCARYLCARYLCARYLCARYLCARYLCARYCARYL CARYLCARYL

She had a brief moment of panic and struggled when she felt the hand close over her mouth and the arm wrap around her waist. Then she caught whiff of smoke, leather and woods, it all combined into a unique musk that was all Daryl. She smiled against is hand and allowed him to drag her through the hallway. She suddenly felt herself hoisted up and he threw her over her his shoulder, without so much as grunt.

As her head hung down she realized she realized she had the perfect view of his ass. She had admired it for a long time. She often caught herself staring at it a different times during the day. Sometimes he would catch her staring and she would avert her eyes. She reached down and decided to do something that she had wanted to do for months. She grabbed one his cheeks and gave it a squeeze. He made a noise in the back of his throat that may have a groan and tightened his grip on her.

He stopped when he came to the door of the warden's office. He slowly lowered to the floor and gently pushed her against the wall his hand on either side of her head effectively caging her in. He leaned forward a pressed his forehead against hers.

"Ya the fuckin' devil ya know that?" he said in a husky voice.

"I don't know what you're talking about?"

"I think ya do." He said rubbing the hem of her to tight top between his fingers. "Never seen ya wear anythin' like this 'fore. Ya wear this for me?" he asked tugging on the top leaning in so close she could his breath on her neck.

She took in a sharp breath when she felt his nose press against her neck. My god he had barely touched her and she could already feel her core flooding with want. She whimpered when she felt his lips press against her neck.

"Maybe." She said in a voice barely above a whisper.

He already knew she had, when she bent over in front him and winked at him. He knew exactly what she was up to. So after he had left her in the he had gone off to gather his thoughts and figure out exactly what he was going to do about this. He had wanted her for so long and now he knew she wanted him. He had never actually wanted a woman, not like he wanted her. All the other times he had sex and just been quick fuck with women he didn't give a damn about. So he decided to channel his inner Merle and just go for it. He had found Beth outside and told her he was heading for D-block, that when Carol came looking for him and he knew she would, to tell her where he went. So he had stood and waited.

"I know ya did. I like it. It's hot as hell." He said pressing his lips to hers in a searing kiss. She responded immediately. He tugged on her bottom lip she responded by opening her mouth and slipping her tongue into his mouth. They only pulled away when the need for air became apparent. He laid his forehead against hers panting. "Damn." Was all he could manage to say.

"Yeah." She said moving her hands to his head to run her fingers through his hair.

He took a step back. "Don't move." He said in tone not to be disobeyed.

He shut and locked the door to the office and then for good measure he slipped a chair under the doorknob. There was no way he was going to let anyone interrupt them.

He walked back over to her looking her up and down eyeing her like a predator eyes their prey. He stood in front of her not moving for several moments. He then squatted down in front of her ran his hand down her thighs squeezing slightly. He smiled when heard her moan. He then moved his hand down and squeezed her calves. He tugged on the zippers on the side of her boots at the same. He pulled them off her feet and tossed them behind him.

He then stood up, gripped the back of her neck, and pulled her in for another kiss. His hand fisted the front of her shirt and pulled away to yank it over her head. He growled when he saw the flesh on display for him he ducked his and took one her nipple in his mouth and sucked it threw the material of her bra. She whimpered and grabbed the back of his head to hold him in place. She withered against him.

He wasn't sure how much longer he could wait. But he wanted this to be good for her. And he wanted to be with her as long as possible. He stepped away, gripped the bra in both hands, and pulled in apart at the cups.

She gasped. "That was new." She said although she could have cared less.

"Hush." He said. "I get ya a new one." He then tugged on the button on her jeans an yanked them down her legs in one swift movement. She place her hands on his shoulders so she could step out of them.

He ran his hand down her stomach till it came to rest between her legs. He rubbed her causing her to buck against his hand and whimper in the back of her throat. "Jesus." He said. "Ya already soaked." He yanked her already soaked pantie down her legs and threw them with the rest of her clothes. He took one her nipples in his mouth and while his hand continued to work between her legs.

She began to moan louder and squirm against him. "Daryl!" she moaned. "I'm going to—."

"Good." He said beginning to work her harder.

She grabbed his hand pulled it away. "No. I wanted you to be inside me when I come."

He stepped back. "Well who I to deny a lady what she wants." He toed off his boots while she worked on getting his shirt off. When she couldn't get the buttons un done, she gripped it in her hand and pulled causing the buttons to go flying.

"Damn." He said shucking the shirt. And then started working on his pants before she decided to rip those off too.

When he was standing naked before he watched as she licked her lips and reached for his already dripping and throbbing member. He caught her wrist in his hands. "Ya better not. If yer wantin' this to go away where."

She smiled and pulled back. She started to walk toward the couch, when she felt him tug her back towards him and scoop her up bridal style and carry around to the side of the desk where there was a nest of pillow and blankets.

"When did you do this?" she asked as he lowered her to the floor.

"After I left the library. Wanted it to be nice for ya." He said caressing her cheek. "Ya sure want this? Because their aint no turning back once we do. It's you and me forever."

"I'm sure." She said. " I never been more sure of anything." She said pulling him down so he was laying on top of her.

He pulled on her legs so she wrapped them around his waist. He pushed against her entrance until he was seated deeply inside her. He lay against her not moving, giving them both a chance to get used to the feeling. "Ya ready." He asked. "I can't wait much longer."

"Please." She said pushing her hips up to let now she was ready as he was.

He moved slowly at first until he found a rhythm that suited them both. She gripped the back of neck and tugged the back of his hair as she thrust hips up to meet him thrust for thrust.

After a few minutes he felt her beginning to tighten around him. He knew once she did he would last much longer. He moved his hand down between her legs to help push her over the edge.

When she came she seemed to go limp in his arms. He followed he a few thrust later growling into her neck as he came. "I love you," he said.

He didn't move from on top of her, not wanting to break their connection. She was running her fingers through his hair. She tugged on it slightly so he would look at her.

When he did she looked happier than he had ever seen her look. "I love you too," she said.

The End.


End file.
